This invention relates to new and useful improvements in shaker screens such as screens for screening rock.
Vibrating screen apparatuses have been extensively used for screening coarse mined rock material or crushed rock, and due to the heavy and abrasive nature of the material being screened, as well as the intense vibration required, various areas of research and improvement of the apparatus have been actively sought over prior devices. One such area comprises the making of a vibrating apparatus of the type described that has a most efficient load capacity and output since it is desired that the screen area for receiving and treating the material be maximum with relation to the dimensions of the apparatus. Also, improvements have been sought for attaching and detaching the screen deck since the intense vibration and abrasive action of the material thereon requires occasional repair or replacement. It is also desired that fast and easy repair or replacement of the deck or decks be accomplished to minimize down-time and costs. Still another area sought for improvement on this type of apparatus is in a screen cloth support deck that not only provides for fast and easy repair or replacement of the deck but also supports the screening surface for efficient slave operation with the driven screen basket. That is, heavy duty woven wire screens, in view of their open mesh and varying spacing of wires and relatively large gauge wire that forms their mesh, are difficult to support uniformly because wherever two wires cross, the screen is twice as thick as a space wire is. Heretofore this problem has not been satisfactorily accommodated. Not only is there lack of the slave operation of the screening, but also the non-uniformly supported screening surfaces whip and strike against their intended supports. This condition is very destructive and also unbearable in the noise generated. Costs become excessive and screening efficiency reduced. The present design corrects this problem.
Another area of research seeks to provide a frame and basket construction which will hold up under intense vibration and of course have minimum wear, and together with the vibrating source, be relatively simple and economical to manufacture.